Snow Play in LA
by ProfTweety
Summary: Andy wants Sharon to just have fun on their next non-date so he takes her to a temporary snow park for some fun in the white stuff. There will be bets on both their parts and the bets will be paid back at the condo.


_**Snow Play in LA**_

**Disclaimer**: None of these characters are mine; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction.

**A/N**: So it's still officially Autumn here but we've had snow three times already and it's snowing again. The muse got inspired.I'm always happy to hear comments of any kind. Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~PT~~~~~

He wanted her to just have fun on their next non-date so when Nicole mentioned that she took the boys to a snow park in LA he decided he was taking Sharon there. It was a temporary place for winter set up in the same location the carnival used in the summer.

She was happily surprised when he mentioned it to her and immediately agreed to spend the day with him in the snow. _Even if was man-made snow_, she thought.

He had decided to liven some of their activities up with a bet. If he won, he got a _real_ kiss. Ever the competitor, she had agreed and even set up a couple of her own bets. If she won, she got a massage. He was, after all, always telling her how good his hands were.

The snow park turned out to pretty large and was divided into separate areas for children, adults, and a combination of both. They walked through part of the children's area where the kids were making snow angels or rather _attempting_ _to_ as Sharon noted. That was Andy's first chance. He bet her she couldn't get through the Angel Lot without stopping to show at least one kid how to do it perfectly. When they spotted a child of six or seven flailing aimlessly in the snow, his grin grew from ear to ear. There was _no_ way she'd be able to pass that up! After a moment, she walked over to the child, plopped down and step-by-step showed her how to make the perfect snow angel. Upon watching the girl try on her own, she praised her for learning so quickly and for making such a beautiful angel. Returning to Andy's side, she heard _I_ _won_ as they began walking once more.

Her eyes lit up when she saw the ski area set up for the adults. True to form, they had beginner, intermediate and advanced slopes. She, of course, wanted to go on the advanced and her smile widened at his terrified _hell_ _no_. Offering to go with him on the intermediate, she was greeted with _cast, six weeks_ so she left him alone and went on the advanced slope herself. He couldn't help but feel joy out of her letting loose for once and merely having _fun_. He was glad he could do that for her occasionally. After three times, she returned to him happier then he'd seen in a long while with rosy cheeks, relaxed in every part of her body.

Taking his hand, she led him to the beginners slope and let him bet her that he wouldn't fall since he hadn't seen anyone else take a tumble while he was waiting and watching her. She went over all the instructions for him, than told him she'd go first so she could be at the end waiting for him. He watched as she flawlessly hurled herself down the slope which didn't seem too _beginners_ to him. Having stopped gracefully, she looked up at him and encouraged him to let go of some of his fear and just take the plunge. Thinking he might someday use those words back at her, he cautiously crept to the edge and slowly began to make his descent. He could hear her cheering for him so he let himself go a bit faster. Staying upright on skis wasn't as easy as she made it seem and though he had poles, he was going much too fast for his own comfort. He soon found he couldn't slow down until he reached the bottom. Upon finally making it to straight ground, he was just about to topple over when he felt her catch him. _You made it_, was all she said as she helped him take his skis off. _You helped me win_ was his happy response. She shrugged at him. Bet aside, she didn't need her Lieutenant with anything in a cast especially for the holidays.

When she saw the snowball shooter, she bet him she'd beat his score easily. He knew she was a great shot, practically a perfect score at the range, but this was _snow balls_. He honestly thought he had a pretty good chance at winning this one, so he agreed. Plus he didn't mind giving her a massage if he lost. The idea of the game was simple. Using a small toy cannon, they had to shoot the snowball through the just-big-enough hole. The person with the most snowballs in won. She let him go first _so he_ _didn't get discouraged_ as she put it teasingly. That amped him up with more machismo and he went at it like that hole was a dangerous suspect. Getting three in, he smirked at her and challenged _beat that_ as he moved from the cannon. Taking her time, though not long enough for him to complain, she got all five in. Rubbing her hands together gleefully, she announced _I won _and he tried to hide his own happiness. He gets to massage her later. Who wouldn't be happy about that?

After a few other activities, they both agreed they had been there long enough. He said yes to hot cocoa back at her place reminding her they had bets to settle. She mentioned Rusty was working late as they walked to his car. The ride home was quieter than it usually was after a non-date but he decided not to address it with her until they were _both_ safely in her condo.

Thinking back over the day, he tried to pinpoint what he might've done. He had held her hand, but she had taken his first. He had walked with his arm around her waist, but truthfully that was after the beginners slope turned out to be more dangerous than he thought and he was honestly just hanging on for dear life after she caught him. He had kissed her cheek a couple of times but he recalled her doing the same. Maybe it was when he held her tight and kissed her temple after her comment about Rusty working late. She had seemed slightly nervous after that and he thought a hug between friends would relax her.

For all his thinking during the drive, she cleared it up as soon as they entered her kitchen.

Having put the teapot on the stove, she turned to face him, ramrod straight, arms crossed over her chest and asked, "So do you want to get your two kisses out of the way now or do you want to wait until after we have had cocoa?"

_She's making it seem like an assignment_, he thought. "Relax, Sharon."

"I _am_ relaxed. I just like to repay my debts."

"If you're gonna be this nervous and uptight about it, consider them repaid." He thought he was giving her an out but had doubts when he saw her eyes mist over briefly. "Let's have hot chocolate first," he tried to soften his previous comment.

"That would be good."

After the cocoa, they ordered take out and the subject of bets seemed to be all but forgotten. They had found their friendly easy rhythm over the hot liquid and it continued throughout the meal.

After they cleaned up, he led her to the couch _for your massage_ he reminded her softly. He felt her stiffen up as he turned her away from him. He started with her head, working his fingers gently over her scalp. As he felt her begin to relax, he did the 'egg' technique and began to relax more himself as he heard her quietly moan. Including her neck now, he pulled and smoothed, rubbed and poked until he got another low moan. Moving onto her shoulders and back, he had gained more confidence in massaging her and she was relaxing more now with each stroke of his hands. By the time he was finished, she was sighing happily and admitting he was right about how good his hands were.

He decided to chance bringing up his bets - two real kisses – despite the very real possibility of undoing all the good his massage had just done. She was facing him now and he ran his fingers through her hair then caressed her cheek before finally speaking. "We can consider you paid up if you want."

"It's just that," she looked uncomfortable and her fingers flapped, "we're friends and friends don't kiss, Andy."

"Sometimes they do," he winked at her then raised an eyebrow, "if they're _really_ good friends."

"Well, we are," she started, staring at his lopsided grin. "I just, I'm out, what if I," she stammered.

Moving closer he cupped her head with one hand and held her fluttering fingers with the other. Placing his lips softly on hers, he kept it chaste but ensured it was long enough to be counted as _real_. Pulling back, he saw she was okay so he leaned in again for his second kiss. Now his body and his emotions teamed up against his mind and rather than stop at the chaste kiss again, his tongue traced her lips then moved to the line formed between. Softly he slid his tongue between them, tangling with her tongue and holding her body tighter. As she joined him, the passion in the kiss increased and she found herself moving closer to him, turning her head for better access. Little moans escaped from both of them causing her to break the kiss and put distance between them.

"We're both paid up," he said quietly, trying to dispel the nervous aura around her once more. "How 'bout some tea so we can be normal again before I leave?"

"That sounds perfect," she whispered.

As they were drinking the warm beverage, they recounted funny events from their day at the snow park and, relaxed once again, she told him her mother started the tradition of hot cocoa on snowy days. Laughing, he said his mother did the same thing.

By the time he left, they both agreed they were okay, their friendship still as intact as it ever was.

Returning to the couch, she wondered if Andy wanted to be more than friends, otherwise why bet a _real_ kiss, but she pushed it out of her mind. _I'm not as out of practice as I thought_ _and he didn't seem to think I wasn't good at it any longer_. Thinking about her kissing abilities was safer than thinking about kissing her friend Andy.

Getting into his car, he decided he was the only one with not-so-friendly feelings so he'd hold onto his secret as long as he could. _As pathetic as Provenza will think I am, at least I got to kiss her_.

[The End]


End file.
